


Brighter Yesterday

by FabelhafteKatze



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Also lowkey inspired by Linkin Park "Final Masquerade", Angst, Autobots presumably dead, Complete, Failed Relationships, Female!Ravage, G1 inspired, Implied past Starscream/Skyfire, Jazz/wave, Just to sate my thirst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Rumble and frenzy are poorly written forgive me, SW doesn't know how to deal with emotions, Self-Indulgent, She/her pronouns, Starscream has a temper tantrum, TF, Telepathy, Trans Female Character, Trans!Ravage, Wanted to get over writer's block and keep it around 2000 words, based on episodes "Megatron's Master Plan", bondlinks, ngl some filler, ships I wish there were more work of?????, sorry it's so short, soundwave's POV, sparkbond mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabelhafteKatze/pseuds/FabelhafteKatze
Summary: When the Autobots are believed to be dead and gone, what's left for the Decepticons to do in the immediate aftermath?Deal with their regret, lost love, and sad, angsty thoughts of course.Soundwave's POV as he faces a sudden attack of emotion… Not quite conscience, but it's something.Is this how the mighty high ranking Decepticons express loyalty to the cause? No. But they won't let anyone else know about their mourning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of the G1 episodes "Megatron's Master Plan". Megatron and the Decepticons have made alliances with human governments after tricking them into thinking the Autobots are the enemy. The bots are banished from Earth, and are sent away… Unbeknownst to everyone though, Megatron hacks into Teletraan One, changing the Autobot's spaceship coordinates to that of the Sun, where they are intended to burn to their deaths. Megatron informs his Decepticons of this once the deed is done, and this fic takes place both before and after Megatron's big news.  
> Soundwave's POV. Dealing with regret, sad feelings, things that could have gone better, and the idea that after all these millions of years… The Autobots are gone. Jazz is gone.  
> (Challenge for myself to write around 2000 words; therefore there are parts missing. I may post a collection of scenes which I cut out)  
> It all turns out alright in the end, as the Autobots don't die, and they return. But these guys don't know that.  
> Unnecessarily negative or rude comments will be ignored. I am however welcoming to constructive criticisms and lovely comments (Because they motivate me to give you lovely people more content)

~/~ = comm link  
"/" = normal speak  
// \\\ = bond link

______________________________________

~Decepticons,~

Megatron's chilling and rough voice addressed the crew via comm link.  
~Make your way down to the Observation Hull immediately. We have some very important...matters to discuss~

There was a hint of some sort of amusement in his voice, which the Third in Command picked up on instantaneously.  
Soundwave vented quietly to himself and stood from his desk where he had been looking through datapads.

//Aw Boss, do we really have to go? I'm too slagged to do anything right now,\\\  
Frenzy complained from within the Cassette Deck's chest.  
His response was a sarcastic laugh. //You drank far too much energon at that party last night. It is your own fault.\\\   
Ravage hissed at the black and red minicon she was sharing Soundwave's chest compartment with.  
Soundwave ejected his symbionts quickly to prevent an argument breaking out.  
Only the flight capable bots remained within his tape deck. 

'Do not start quarrels now. Prioritise; argue later,' he commanded and flashed the small robots a fiery glare from behind his visor.

'Sorry, Boss... but why can't we jus' relax now?? The goddamn Autobots are finally out of our hair, we can chill! Why we havin' meetings when that good feelin's not even passed yet?' The black recordicon asked, arms folded in frustration.

'Do not question Lord Megatron's process. It is very likely this meeting will be a briefing on the next phase of our operation. Observation: You disagree with Megatron?'  
Frenzy's servos dropped to his sides, and he shook his head.  
Ravage yawned, and a disgruntled Rumble added his voice now.

'Now that that there is settled.... eh, why am I out here? I didn't' do nothin' wrong, Boss, I swear! I was just mindin' my own business and-'

'We are to walk to the meeting together. I shall let the others out in the hall,'  
Rumble let his jaw fall open, and for a second he contemplated saying more, but he seemed to think better of it.  
The carrier nodded in satisfaction upon feeling his family's sparks all gradually come to an agreement, before he took the steps towards their room's door; which slip open at the silent command he gave it.  
The telepath was closely followed by the keen-eyed Ravage, and a few paces behind him gruffly paced the twins; both bearing a walk which was meant to be intimidating; however only looked... False when the tiny minicons flaunted out of their quarters.

Indignation sputtered over their bond as they felt the wave of affection aimed at them from their carrier, and the laugh from the cat pulsing through their sparks.  
Soundwave and Ravage both received glares before turning their attention away from the bipedal cassettes. The big blue mech pressed the button on his shoulder to release his outer chest plate and allow his last charges to leap out and transform.

"Laserbeak, Buzzaw, Ratbat: Eject!" He almost sang in his smooth, melodic voice.  
Once Ratbat had landed on his shoulder, the family began the trek to the Observation Hull.

______________________________________

An obtrusive humming sounded in the back of Soundwave's consciousness. It was overshadowed by the reoccurring ping of transmissions sent to him from the crew. As always, he ignored the constant brush in his mind, and instead focussed on his current agenda; arriving at his meeting with his colleagues.  
If his symbionts had ever noticed the pressure in his head, or even in their own heads, they hadn't mentioned it. Not once, in the four million years since the start of the War. 

Soundwave kept a brisk pace as he walked, narrowly avoiding his head hitting the door which opened for him.  
Some of his comrades turned to look as their Third in Command strode in, but most ignored his entrance, and the ones who had looked drew their attention back to the centre of the room once they acknowledged who it was.  
Shortly after Soundwave followed his small charges. Ravage as usual held herself proudly, head up high, and a challenge in her eyes. The twins had a similar expression, almost daring anyone to comment on their lateness.  
Underneath their hard composure, however, their carrier could still sense a blip of unease through their bond.

The tape deck spared his little ones a glance before pushing his way through the crowd. 

Megatron was stood at the front of the Hull, his arms behind his back and his gaze bright with the promise of someone else's pain.  
Starscream stood a little further from their leader, arms folded, and his wings hiked up in agitation, an emotion which didn't show too much in the rest of his demeanour, apart from the scowl on his lips.  
Soundwave found his pace slowing as he strode past the Air Commander. 

"Skywarp had a few things to say about the events outside of a human "club" after his reconnaissance mission last cycle," the seeker hissed as he passed, and in response, the Communications Officer sent the tricoloured mech a data stream immediately, and he let a feeling of vague amusement fill his spark as the arrogant flier reeled back at the appearance of the message.  
Noting the way Thundercracker bristled as his Trine Leader stepped back, Soundwave dimmed the brightness in his visor at the younger mech before he took his place on the other side of Megatron. 

The room was alive with voices. There was hardly room to move. It had been a long time since the whole crew had collected into one large space (not including on the battlefield). The soldiers were together in vaguely distinguishable groups; the Gestalt squads were all huddled within the general vicinity of their leaders, the top of the Conehead trine's helms were visible over the crowd, Astrotrain was stood in between Blitzwing and the Elite Trine, while Rumble and Frenzy leant against the wall next to Skywarp. 

The sound of their leader's fans whirring brought Soundwave's thoughts back to their Lord. 

Megatron's plating shifted, Drawing his audience's attention once more, and he began to speak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short; Ive written so that it 's around 1000 words. Next chapter will be the same length.
> 
> I was going to include Megatron's speech showing the demise of the Bots, but ehhh word count...  
> I recommend watching "Megatron's Master Plan" to understand what's going on, the references to the human party/club and so that you know what's being said in the meeting, however, it's not that important, and next chapter will explain a bit more.  
> As I mentioned earlier, I'll think about writing it and posting it at a later date, outside of the fic. Slow burn first chapter, but it's only short.  
> Part two is on its way!  
> I hope y'all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Numb.  
He felt numb.  
His spark ached but it wasn't a sensation caused by someone else's spark...  
Despite having come close to another's companionship once, only his cassettes were linked to his soul. 

Yet, as he had for four million years, he easily felt the absence of someone who should be there.  
There was no wound to show someone was missing, but it still wasn't right.

The minicons had always turned a blind eye, not knowing how to comfort their carrier, nor knowing how he would react to their actions.  
They could only sit back and hope the mech was finding a way to keep going. 

Soundwave had always pushed away their concerns anyway, and distractions weren't hard to come by, especially as the Third in Command of an army.

He repressed thoughts of the emptiness to the back of his mind and continued along his path towards his office.  
Despite everyone being signed off work shifts for the next orn, Soundwave couldn't begin to consider going back to his hab-suite to relax.  
With spare time would come spare thoughts; intrusive thoughts which would drill into his processor and take root, scratching and manifesting until something were to give.

Soundwave stared fruitlessly at a console. Desperate.

He needed a distraction from feelings of guilt and to avoid his conscience. Work was what he did best after all.

______________________________________

It was what some humans would call 'the witching hour' when Soundwave sent his last datapad off for Constructicon consideration. 

His plating creaked as he leant back and stretched his back struts; a wave of tension left him. 

Servos ran down his face, and grazed over his dimmed visor. A soft whir of his circuits met his audios as he took his hands away and clenched his fists.  
He onlined his optics once more. 

A quick ping to Megatron let his leader know that the last report was complete and that two backups to each elite officer as well as his own computer were also being processed.  
Soundwave exvented before standing.

//I will be on my way shortly,\\\ _The Third in Command whispered through his bond to Ravage.  
//Order: Twins should be in habsuite when I return.\\\ He had left the room before his eldest even got round to replying her grumbling affirmative._

_Alone again, with no distraction of assignments, Soundwave found his thoughts once more turning to the unwanted._

_Red flashed in the corridor, as his visor flickered in alarm. He needed to get back as soon as possible._  
The horribly numb feeling returned, and it crept further than before; until he couldn't feel his chest, his spark, even his bonds with his cassettes…  
It scared him much more than any other fear he'd felt before. At least not for millennia. 

_The Autobots were gone. Dead. No longer a threat. He shouldn't be feeling so broken. This was victory!! That which they had wanted for so many years… So why was it now that these memories were hurting? Why was he being punished?_

________________________________________

_Few passed him in the corridors, and those he did cross did one of two things: most higher ranked officers nodded to him or flashed their optics or any bio lights in greeting, while others drew their fields closer to themselves and hurried on their way._

_It didn't matter to the telepath how much a mech tried to hide EM fields, he could still feel more acutely than anyone else. He could still sense thoughts, even with firewalls in place._

_That's why he found himself stopping by an office._

_He didn't need to look at the plaque to know who it belonged to._

_Soundwave hadn't realised he had walked all the way back to the elite administration hull, that is until he walked directly into a chaotic field of emotion._

_Starscream._

_Almost as soon as he had hesitated, Soundwave was off again._  
He wasn't quick enough to avoid processing the pain, frustration, overall guilt and anger emitting from the seeker within the confide of his workspace.  
The Air Commander's office; wrecked, in a state of carnage after a mech's fit of rage. Datapads: broken and thrown about the floor, a smashed computer terminal, countless fist-sized dents in the walls. Starscream had had a tantrum, and an emotional breakdown too, judging by the rattled nature of his mind.  
The Second in Command's EM signature had been intentionally smothered, but as always, not enough to avoid the Communications Officer's detection. With it came the thoughts from Starscream as well; or rather images. 

_The form of a shuttle, mostly white and surrounded by a hazy light._

_These memories weren't his own._

_Bright blue optics... Filled with compassion, then dull in disgust. Sadness..._

_As he walked Soundwave found himself clutching his chest, having still not shaken off the emotions that belonged to the Air Commander._

_The sad, betrayed blue optics stayed with him, even after he escaped the radius of the EM field._

_They didn't belong to an Autobot Scientist this time._

_The image trying so hard to form in his mind was once more forcibly shoved away, but Soundwave's spark ached longingly again, stronger now thanks to the reminder._

_A sapphire visor, filled with joy and mirth, the accompanying grin which belonged to someone just as positive and full of life._

_Where had they gone wrong?_

_Soft tunes came to mind, singing, whistled music, hummed melodies, songs that he and Jazz had once danced to. Together._

_Where had they gone wrong??!_

_Soundwave finally reached his office once again and locked the door upon entering. He lowered himself to the floor and held his helm in his hands._

_He hadn't done anything wrong._

_Jazz was the reason they grew apart. Not Soundwave.  
Soundwave had wanted them to just be honest with each other... _

_What did it matter… He was dead._

_He shouldn't be mourning someone who was his enemy._  
He wasn't mourning anyone. He was a Decepticon.  
He wasn't mourning because he'd already done so.  
The person he once knew died long ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!! Thank you.  
> Sorry again for the shortness of this fic... I promise I've got some proper ideas in the works at the moment.  
> Glad this is out of the way though; it took way longer to finish than it should have. 2000 word goal met!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this small story of sadness; I promise the bots aren't really dead.


End file.
